A Pup Named Bullet
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: Alot of people wanted to know more about Bullet. What was he like? What does he do for fun? So here is the origin of Bullet. PAW Patrol is owned by Spinmaster Entertainment and Nickelodeon. I Own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing. PAW Patrol is owned by Spinmaster Entertainment and Nickelodeon The OC's however are mine!

A Pup Named Bullet

Chapter 1

August 12th, 2013. Justice has just given birth to a litter of puppies. Trigger the proud father walks over to his wife and licks her on her cheek. "Theyre perfect." he says while looking down at the new born pups. His wife licks him on the cheek "They sure are." she replied. The proud father lays down next to his wife as they prepare to go to sleep. They dream of frolicing around with the puppies in an open field in Montreal. Trigger dreamed that he was playing tag with the pups and one of the pups sneaks up on him, and pounces on him. Trigger laughs "Oh you go me!" as he rolls around in the grass with his new pups. What they didnt know was that in the morning their dream was going to be a nightmare.

Trigger was awaken by Justice shaking him by his collar "Trigger wake up!" The German shepherd awoke with a start "Huh! What?! What is it?" He opens his eyes to see that none of their pups has survived the night. Justice just collapsed in Triggers arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Trigger just rubbed her back trying to reassure her that everything was ok. Justice stopped crying for a brief moment when it was interuppted by a small whine. One of their pups did survive. They rushed to their newborn pup. "He's Alive!" said Trigger with tears in his eyes. Justice started licking the pup to try to calm him down. After awhile the newborn pup stopped crying and started to feed on Justice's milk. "What should we name him?" said Trigger looking at the newborn pup. Justice takes a good long look at the pup.

"Bullet." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bullet was in the den excitedly watching the tv. The PAW Patrol was on the tv rescuing a train from falling off the train tracks. The show depicts a train about to fall off the train tracks and Chase attaches his wench and pulls the train back onto the tracks. "Good job big bro!" said Bullet screaming at the tv. Trigger walks into the room and sees his excited son jumping around like a kangaroo on springs. Trigger smiles "I remember when Chase used to do that." Trigger said to himself. "Alright son its time for training." says Trigger turning off the tv. "Okay dad!" said Bullet with bursting enthusiasm. The young pup follows his dad outside of the warmth of their cabin and into the frigid snow and ice of Temagami. They lived in Montreal, but Trigger insisted to train Bullet in the wilderness. "Its how I learned." he always said. The powdery snow was coming down dotting the sky. "I looks like the teddy bear i chewed up." said Bullet reminising about the black teddy bear he had. When he tore it up the white fluff was everywhere. Mom wasnt happy. Bullet shook the snow off his nose snapping himself back into reality. "Lets go son." said Trigger as they ran off into the woods surrounding them.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "One day im going to be just like my big brother."

It was a year later and Bullet has gotten stronger and faster because of the wilderness training with his father. Everyday he ran five miles through the woods of Temagami, He did 100 elevated diamonds pushups everyday which he did using overturned tree trunks. Today was going to be different though. While he was three miles he could tell he was being watched. He slowed down and sniffed the air. He knew that smell, and he knew he had to keep moving. Half a mile down the trail he heard a sound behind him. He turns around and sees a grizzly bear and its running straight towards him. As the bear got closer Bullet dodged out of the way of the bears sharp claws. As Bullet slid in the snow he closely watched the bear contemplating his next move. Fight or Flight. "I choose fight." said Bullet to himself.

The bear bolted towards Bullet and tried to swipe him with his very sharp claws, but Bullet dodged out of the way again causing the bear to swipe a nearby tree knocking it down. "Alright enough defensive, Now for the offensive." Bullet ran underneath the bears legs causing the bear to look between his legs. When Bullet was behind him he tackled him causing the bear to lose his balance and fall down. Now the bear was even more angry as he growled at Bullet. Bullet replied with another growl as Bullet circled the bear. Bullet made a go at the bears legs pouncing at his leg and chomped down hard. This made the bear growl in pain and swiped Bullet off his leg. Bullet went flying and hit a nearby tree. Bruised, but not hurt. Bullet spit on the ground "Is that all you got?" The bear ran towards Bullet a second time this time Bullet tackled the bear injured leg causing the bear to fall to his knees. Bullet then pounced at the bears neck and chomped down hard and didnt let go. The bear was in pain trying to get Bullet off his neck but to no avail. The bear started to tire down, then fell to the ground. Bullet let go of the bears neck and walked away in victory. "Id like to see Chase do that."

A few months later Bullet joined the PAW Patrol and Trigger couldnt be prouder of his two sons. 


End file.
